High School Mewsical
by Marill Rose
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Ash and Co. went to High School? Well your in luck! Follow the story of the movie High School Musical but replace the characters with Ash and Co.! If you love pokemon and High School Musical this is a treat for you! Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Hanymanshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1: A Start of Something New

*** **Author's Note*****

 **This is my first fanfic! I'm a huge pokeshipping fan (Misty is my favourite character) and I read a lot of pokeshipping fanfctions and I came up with some ideas for some stories myself. So I came up with this idea while watching High School Musical one night and I had this idea to make a pokemon version. This version won't have all characters replace one in the movie due to their personalities and some scenes won't be from the movies. I plan to do all three movies.**

 **Other shippings I support are Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Rocketshipping , Handymanshipping, Oldrivalshipping and Wishfulshipping (but I won't include them all in this fanfic).**

 **This version however will not have the actual pokemon in it but they will be mentioned. There will be pokemon professors as teachers and Wildcats will be changed to Motres.**

 **I totally recommend watching looking up the songs on youtube or watching the movie because(if you can't really remember what they do during that scene) it is difficult to describe what they're doing while they're singing (just imagine it is those characters singing it).**

 **I also plan on doing some oneshots and other stories in the future.**

 **So if you like High School Musical and the following shippings you will like this. This chapter is just pokeshipping Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or High School Musical**

Normal

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Start of Something New

 **Normal POV**

It was New Year's Eve and there was a party going on at the ski lodge but not everyone was celebrating. Sitting on a couch reading peacefully sat Misty Waterflower who was deep into her favourite novel. She had her hair tied up in her trademark side ponytail and had some casual clothes on and didn't notice someone walking up to her.

 **Misty's POV**

"Mist, it's New Year's Eve. Enough reading. " Said my mother as she snatched my favourite book away from me.

"Oh but, Mum, I'm almost done." I asked _Aren't parents supposed to encourage reading?!_

"There's teen party. I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready." Mum replied.

"Can I have my book back?" I asked. Mum hands the book back to me.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Come on." My mother replied as we walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Meanwhile in the lodge gym…**

Mrs. Ketchum dressed nicely for the party enters the gym to find her son and husband busy shooting hoops.

 **Ash's POV**

(Dad bounces the ball to me) "Keep working left, Ash. Got a guard in the championship game we're expectin'. You'll torch 'em!" said Dad.

 **"** By going left?" I ask.

"Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown." Dad answered.

 **"** OK, like this?' I asked as I go left and nail the shot.

 **"** Whoo! That's it man. Sweet. I wanna see that in the game." Said Dad.

 **"** Boys?" said Mum.

 **"** Oh you'll see that in the game, don't worry about me." I replied to Dad.

 **"** Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" My Mum asked. I look at dad and he looks at me for a moment.

 _"_ Yeah." We both reply.

 **"** It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" said Mum.

 **"** Right, the party. The party. New Year's Eve." Dad says.

 **"** Ash, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle club." Said Mum.

 **"** Kid's party?" I ask not convinced at going.

"Young adults. Now go, shower up." Mum replied. I take the ball from dad and bounce it once.

 **"** Come on, one more." I beg and Mum sighs. "Last one."

 **"** Real quick." Dad said. Mum relents. As before, I nail the shot.

 **"** There we go. That's the way to end it!" I said as we all walk out of the gym.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **At the party...**

The party is in full swing as Ash enters and casually makes his way through the crowd. Ash now out of his sports clothes was now in dark blue jeans, a white dress shirt (not tucked in of course this is Ash we're talking about), a black blazer and white sneakers and stood near the karaoke stage looking around at the party.

Misty now out of her casual clothes and now into skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a white long sleeved shirt and a Jade green cardigan and had her hair down, shyly made her way through the crowd as a partygoer tips his ridiculously large cowboy hat at her.

 **"** Howdy, ma'am." Says the partygoer. Misty smiles timidly as she finds an unoccupied cushion and went back to her book.

 **"** All right! How about that for a couple of snowboaders?" Asks the host as the audience cheers loudly as the snowboarders step off stage.

"Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" Asks the host as he steps off the stage as two spotlights move around the crowd and eventually stop on Ash and Misty.

"Ha-ha! Ho-Ho!" says the host.

Ash politely attempts to decline but the kids around him push him closer to the stage.

 **"** I can't sing. No, you go." Said Ash.

The host walks to where Misty is sitting and takes her hand.

 **"** And you! Yeah, come on." Says the host.

Misty looked scared as she is led to the stage as Ash tries in vain to escape.

"Look I don't sing. I can't sing. No, guys..." Ash protested.

 **"** Get up there!" yelled a partygoer.

Ash and Misty reluctantly get up on the stage in front of two microphones and glimpsed at each other but quickly looked away.

"Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this…" the host began as he handed his mic to Ash.

 **"** Or not." the host finished as he stepped off the stage smirking. _Ugh, he reminds me of Gary! This is exactly something he would do to humiliate me._ Ash thought. _Might as well get it over with._ The music begins to play and Ash took a deep breath and began to sing the words on screen while shooting glances at Misty.

[Ash] Livin' in my world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Ash took once last look at Misty and concluded that she wasn't going to sing and started to walk off the stage. _Well that was humiliating._ Ash thought. _Well I might as well try_ Misty thought as she took one deep breath and began to sing her part.

[Misty] I never believed in (As she starts sing Ash turns around and stares at Misty for a moment before he starts to walk back to his microphone)

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

[Ash] Ohhhhh

[Misty] To all the possibilities, ooh

[Both] I know…

[Misty] That something has changed

[Both] Never felt this way

[Misty] And right here tonight

[Both] this could be the…

(Both glance at each other constantly and both start to smile)

[Both] Start of somethin' new

[Misty] It feels so right

[Both] To be here with you, ooh

And now looking in your eyes (start looking at each other smiling)

[Misty] I feel in my heart

[Both] The start of somethin' new

[Ash] Ohhhh, yeah

[Ash] Now who'd of ever thought that… oh (Ash is now taking off his blazer and Misty smiles wider and people are cheering in the background and people start clapping to the music)

[Both] We'd both be here tonight… yeah

[Misty]Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter (Both now getting into the song Ash especially)

[Ash] Brighter, brighter

[Misty] Oh, with you by my side

[Ash] By my side

[Both]I know… that somethin' has changed (Facing each other Ash starts to dance a little)

Never felt this way

[Misty] oh I know it for real

[Both] This could be the…

[Both] Start of somethin' new (people dancing in the background)

It feels so right to be here with you… oh (ash dancing and both facing each other)

And now… looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of somethin' new

[Ash] I never knew that it could happen (while signing he's doing the lunge thing with the mic stand Misty grins and blushes a little and looks behind her a few times)  
'Til it happened to me (Misty giggles at Ash)  
Ohhhh, yeah (Ash sing very enthusiastically into the mic)  
[Both] I didn't know it before (Both dances)  
[Misty] But now it's easy to see (Misty dancing enthusiastically and Ash so does Ash)  
[Both] Ohhhhh (Ash puts his arm in the air)

[Both] It's the start of something new (Both dancing very enthusiastically)  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes (Ash walks over to Misty and reaches out when they sing 'eyes' and then puts his arm down. Both staring deeply into each other's eyes)  
I feel in my heart (Ash grabs Misty's mic stand and moves it out the way so he can get closer)  
That it's the start of somethin' new (Ash takes one step forward towards Misty. Misty takes a step bawards almost falling off the stage but is pushed right back up not taking their eyes off each other)  
It feels so right (Both continue dancing)  
[Ash] So right... oh  
[Misty] To be here with you... oh  
[Both] And now...  
[Misty] Lookin' in your eyes  
[Ash] Lookin' in your eyes (Ash reaches out again like before and puts his arm down again)  
[Misty] I feel in my heart (Misty puts her hand over her heart)  
[Ash] Feel in my heart  
[Misty] The start of somethin' new (Ash and Misty are very close together. Their mics are almost touching)  
[Ash] The start of somethin' new (Ash turns his head away and sings passionately into his mic and then turns his head back to Misty)  
[Misty] The start of somethin' new  
[Ash] Somethin' new (Both stare deeply into each other's eyes)

{Song Ends}

The crowd goes crazy but Misty and Ash stay exactly how they are. The host came back onto stage and claps with the crowd.

"Ash'" says Ash extending out his hand smiling.

"Misty," says Misty and they both shake hands.

* * *

Now off stage talking to each other on the Freestyle Club Balcony …

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?" Asks Ash as they walking and drinking hot chocolate.

"Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted." Replies Misty.

"Really? Why is that?" Asks Ash.

"I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Explains Misty.

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe," said Ash.

"Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!" Exclaims Misty.

"I know! Completely!" Replies Ash equally enthusiastic.

"Well you sounded like you've sung a lot, too," said Misty.

"Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me," replies Ash sarcastically.

"9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1!" Yells the crowd in the background.

The crowd goes wild as an impressive fireworks display begins. Ash and Misty look at each other in a moment of silence before Misty breaks the silence.

"I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year," said Misty.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow," Ash replied.

"Yeah!" Replies Misty enthusiastically.

"Here, put your number in," said Ash as they take out their phones.

"Here," said Ash as he takes a photo of Misty.

"You to," said Misty as Ash takes a selfie with Misty's phone.

"There you go," said Ash as they give each other's phone back. Misty walks away without Ash noticing.

"Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?" Asks Ash, he turns and discovers that Misty has left. He looks at the picture of her in his phone longingly.

"Misty," Ash said to himself leaving him deep in thought as he stares into the night sky.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

 **So that's Chapter 1. This Chapter is a bit smaller than I will do later. I just wanted to stop here for this chapter. Please rate and review. I am new to this so feedback is greatly appreciated. I will try to add as much of pokemon as I can but it may be difficult since I'm following the High School Musical storyline.**

 **I plan to write another fic about them having to do a play and Misty's song will be included in it! I have some idea on how I'll include the song but not a complete storyline about the play so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

 **See you guys in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

*****Author's Note*****

 **I'm back! Thanks to all who rated and reviewed my story I greatly appreciate it! : D**

 **I've decided to make a list of who the characters will replace from the movie (What they will say and do may be changed or given to another character. This will be modified due to their personalities.)**

 **Troy: Ash (I might make him a bit denser so that Ash is more like Ash and not just completely like Troy if possible)**

 **Gabriella: Misty (I'll try to add some of her temper if possible)**

 **Chad: Gary (I'll make him more of a playboy)**

 **Taylor: Leaf (I thought she was an excellent choice for Taylor cause I can totally see her as smart and sassy!)**

 **Kelsi: May (She will be less shy)**

 **Ryan: Drew (He will still have his personality)**

 **Sharpay: Daisy (in this version Drew and Daisy are related so the shippings work)**

 **Zeke: Tracey (instead of baking it will be sketching)**

 **Jason: Paul (he is this character because there isn't many main guys and don't worry Paul's personality won't change. He will also be involved more in this version)**

 **Martha: Dawn (One reason is because she is a cheerleader already. She will be more involved and her personality won't change)**

 **Also I have only watched the series all the way through till halfway through when May and Max was travelling with them and I've watched a bit of Black and White. I've seen little bits of the other seasons but not much. Most of these character's personalities are based off what they are in other fanfics I've read.**

 **I've decided to change Pikachus to Moltres so they can keep their red uniforms and it sounds better.**

 **Thanks to all who liked and reviewed my story!**

 **Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day

 **Normal POV**

 **One week later…**

 **In Celadon City, Kanto…**

It's the first day back at Pokemon High and it's already full of activity. Students are mingling and discussing their vacations. Paul and Dawn are having a friendly game of 1-on-1. Ash gets out of the school bus and is immediately greeted by his fellow teammates

[All] Motres, sing along. Yeah you really got it going on

Moltres in the house, Everybody say it now.  
Moltres everywhere, Wave your hands up in the air.  
That's the way we do it, Let's get to it,  
Time to show the world.

{End}

 **"** Ashy-Boy! How ya doing, man?" said Gary.

 **"** Hey, Gary, what's up?" Asks Ash. "Hey, guys, happy new year." He said while turning to look at his friends

 **"** Yeah. It's a happy Moltres new year!" said Gary.

"You're the man!" said Tracey

 **"** In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond." Said Paul.

 _"_ What team?" Yells Gary.

 _"_ Moltres!" Yells everyone else.

 _"_ What team?" Yells Gary.

 _"_ Moltres!" Yells everyone else.

Now inside Pokemon High, Daisy Hayden and her brother Drew strut their way through the crowded hallways.

 **"** Ooh! Whoo-hoo!" one boy said as Daisy walked past.

Daisy walked past the entire Pikachu team, making them get out of her way.

 _"_ Ooh!" said the team.

 **"** The ice princess returned from the North Pole." Said Tracey.

"Hey Guys, see you at Homeroom. Go Moltres!" Said Drew while high-fiving the Pikachu team.

"Ok. See you later." Ash replied and Drew followed his sister.

 **"** You know, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does." Said Paul referring to Daisy.

 **"** How's that?" Asks Ash.

 **"** Shopping for mirrors." Answers Gary.

 _"_ Ooh!" says the entire team.

The Moltres and the cheerleaders laugh at Gary and Paul's joke as they pass May Maple, Leaf Green and her science posse.

 **"** Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year," said Leaf referring to the Pikachu team as they walk past.

"How tribal," said May, rolling her eyes.

"Hi girls! Happy New Year!" said Dawn enthusiastically as she walked up to May and Leaf.

"Happy New Year Dawn!" replied May.

"I still don't understand how you hang out with those animals" Leaf said to Dawn.

"I don't know either but I guess it has something to do with being a cheerleader," Dawn replied.

The bell rings and everyone hurries to homeroom.

"We'll talk at lunch ok," Said May and the three girls walked to Homeroom.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

At the same time, Misty, her mother, and Principal Elm are walking along another part of the school discussing Misty's first day of school.

 **"** Mum, my stomach..." groaned Misty.

 **"** You're always nervous on first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do, and I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate," replied Mrs Waterflower.

"I reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at Pokemon High," said Principal Elm.

"I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again," complained Misty.

"Just be Misty," replied Mrs Waterflower as she kisses Misty on the forehead.

"This way," said Principal Elm as he directed Misty to a flight of stairs.

Mrs Waterflower waved goodbye to her daughter as Misty made her way up a flight of stairs with the Principal.

* * *

 **Now in Homeroom…**

The classroom is buzzing while Miss Juniper sat at the front of the room, reading a script for a play.

"Hey Ash. How was your vacation?" Asked Drew.

Misty walked into the classroom, unaware that Ash was sitting right in front of her. On the other hand Ash is equally oblivious as he is facing the back of the classroom. Misty handed some papers to Miss Juniper.

"Miss Juniper?" asked Misty.

"So, do you remember the night before?" Paul asked Ash.

"No, not at all. All I remember is like, pink jelly. I..." Ash began but then noticed Misty as she passes alongside him. _Is that…_ Thought Ash. _No it couldn't be, but that hair…_ Misty passed Daisy and Drew on the way to her seat.

"Excuse me." Misty says to Tracey who was staring at Daisy.

 _"_ Ooh! Sorry." Says Tracey as he moves out of her way and Gary smirked at Tracey and he blushed. _He Knows I was staring at her again. I've got to snap out of it!_ Thought Tracey.

All of a sudden, Daisy appeared in front of Ash.

"Hi Ash," She said flirtatiously, giggling.

"Hi," said Ash not paying attention to her as he was still staring at Misty.

The bell rang.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr Ketchum," said Miss Juniper.

Ash sat down in his seat after hearing his name.

"Especially our winter mewsical. We will have singles auditions..." Miss Juniper starts.

"You OK?" Gary whispers to Ash who was sitting in front of him.

"Yeah," says Ash nodding his head slightly.

"...for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads," Miss Juniper finished.

"Pfft." Says Gary blowing a raspberry and Miss Juniper is not amused.

"Mr. Oak, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena," said Miss Juniper as Gary puts his favourite basketball on his lap.

"There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Leaf Green can answer all of your questions about that," said Miss Juniper as Leaf put her hand in the air while Ash dialled Misty's phone number. Misty's phone rang with Start of Something New as the ringtone.

"Ah, the phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning," said Miss Juniper walking to her desk to retrieve her can. Misty looked in her bag for her phone and Daisy checked her phone.

"Is it our phone?" Daisy asks Drew. He shrugged while Miss Juniper went around with a can to collect the phones.

"Daisy, mobile phone," said Miss Juniper as Daisy had a look of injustice as she relinquishes her phone. "I will see you in detention."

"Ahh," said Daisy shocked as Miss Juniper walked over to Misty.

"We have zero tolerance for phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Mobile phone," said Miss Juniper as Misty put her phone in the can. "And welcome to Pokemon High, Miss Waterflower," said Miss Juniper as she walked over to Ash.

"Mr Ketchum I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well," said Miss Juniper as Ash put his phone in the can.

"That's not even a possibility Miss Juniper. Your Honour, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and Ash..."Gary starts.

"Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Oak. Count 'em." Cut off Miss Juniper.

"That could be tough for Gary, since he probably can't count that high," said Leaf with a smirk and May and Dawn giggled.

"Leaf Green, 15 minutes," snapped Miss Juniper and May and Dawn stop giggling instantly. Leaf gasped.

"Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people Way over! Now any more comments, questions?"

Tracey timidly raised his hand.

"Tracey," said Miss Juniper.

"So how were your holidays Miss Juniper?" Asked Tracey and the entire class turned to look at him.

"What?" Asked Tracey.

* * *

The bell rang and the class left and headed for the next class. Misty was the last to leave and Ash waited outside the classroom for her leaning against the wall just outside the door.

"Sorry Ashy-boy. See you in detention," said Gary as he walked off with Paul and Tracey.

"Oh, see you later. It's all good," said Ash.

"I still don't understand why everyone stared at me like that. What did I do wrong?" asked Tracey as they walk off, Paul shook his head at him. Misty finally emerged and Ash got alongside her.

"Hey!" Ash called.

"I don't..." Misty began.

"Believe it." Ash continues.

"Well me..." Misty began.

"Either. But how?" Asked Ash.

"Well my mom's company transferred her here to Celadon City. I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day." Explained Misty.

"I know, but we had to leave first thing," whispered Ash.

"Why are you whispering?" Asked Misty.

"What? Oh, uh... well my friends know about the snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing," Ash explains.

"Hey, what's up?" Richie asked Ash.

"Hey," Ash replies.

"Too much for them to handle?" Misty asked smirking.

"No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's uh... it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person'" Ash explained as Misty suddenly turned and went down a hallway as Ash finishes his sentence.

"So, uh... anyway, welcome to Pokemon High. Oh, now that you've met Miss Juniper, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that," said Ash as he pointed at the winter mewsical sign-up sheet tacked on the bulletin board.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just want to get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show," said Misty cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible," Ash replied.

Out of nowhere, Daisy appeared!

"What's impossible, Ash? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary," said Daisy batting her eyes at Ash. She then noticed Misty.

"Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around," said Daisy and she took out a red pen and signed her name in big letters on the sign-up sheet completely covering the whole pairs section.

"Oh, were you gonna sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you," said Daisy smirking at Misty. Misty tried to hold back her temper.

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards." Misty explained to Daisy. "Lots going on at this school. Wow." She said looking around. Misty notices Daisy's name on the sign-up sheet.

"Nice penmanship," said Misty smirking and strutted past Daisy to annoy her. Misty noticed Daisy glaring at her and smiled to herself. _That will teach her not to mess with me._ She thought and continued to walk to class.

"So, Ash. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" Said Daisy while twirling her hair with her.

"You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball," said Ash starting to feel uncomfortable.

"When's the big game?" Asked Daisy still twirling her hair.

"Uh, two weeks," said Ash holding up two fingers.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me. I hope you come watch me in the mewsical. Promise?" She said batting her eyelashes and smiling widely at him. Ash nods in agreement not knowing what to say. As Ash turns to leave, Daisy said…

"Toodles!"

"Toodles," Ash whispered and speeds off to the gym.

Daisy's smile turned to a glare as she looked in the direction that Misty took as she walked off.

* * *

 **At Basketball Practice…**

Ash looked conflicted for a moment. He then launched into a short conversation with Gary, Tracey and Paul.

"So,guys, you know that school mewsical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Paul replied.

"You know it's always good to get extra credit... for college..." Ash continued.

"You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school mewsical?" Gary asked Ash.

"Maybe," Ash replied shrugging.

"Ash look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, ok or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like show music. It's all costumes and makeup... Oh, dude, it's frightening," Gary replied.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know. Daisy's kinda cute, too," said Ash making up excuses for the real reason he wanted to audition. Tracey sent Ash a dirty look. This however doesn't go unnoticed by Gary.

"So is a mountain lion, but you don't pat it," Paul replied. This time Tracey shot Paul a glare but soon spotted Gary looking at him smirking. Tracey stopped immediately and blushed. _Oh great. That's twice today!_ Tracey thought. _I really need to get this thing under control!_

Ash sighed and thought about what the guys said for a moment, before turning to the rest of the team.

"All right Moltres! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!" Ash yelled at the team. The team paired off and started to play basketball between themselves.

(Normal is Ash singing. B **old** is whole team. While singing they are dancing and playing basketball at the same time.)

Coach said to fake right and Break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep your eye on defence  
You gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside J

Just keep yah head in the game  
Just keep yah head in the game  
And Don't be afraid to shoot the outside J  
Just keep yah head in the game  
 **  
**You gotta getcha getcha head in the game  
 **We gotta get our get our get our get our head in the game**

You gotta getcha getcha head in the game  
 **We gotta get our get our get our get our head in the game**

Come on, getcha getcha head in the game

 **We gotta get our get our get our get our head in the game**

You gotta getcha, **get our,** gethca, **get our,** head in the game

 **We gotta get our get our get our get our head in the game**

 **Whooooo!**

Lets make sure that we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it the crowd will go wild  
A second chance gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta get my, get my head in the game  
 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**  
I gotta get my get my head in the game

 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**

Come on! Get my get my head in the game

 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**

I gotta get my **getcha** get my **getcha** head in the game

 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**

 **Whooooo!**

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(Spoken)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta get my, get my head in the game  
 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**  
I gotta get my get my head in the game

 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**

Come on! Get my get my head in the game

 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**

I gotta get my **getcha** get my **getcha** head in the game

 **You gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game**

 **Whooooo!**

{End}

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

 **And that's the end of Chapter 2: First day! I don't want to make the chapters too long (It also takes ages to write). If there are any characters from the movie who I haven't replaced with a character already and you would like me to add in let me know. Please rate and review. : D I'm still new to this thing so I need feedback to know what to change and what to improve upon. If you just like the story you can tell me also. It makes me so happy to know someone is enjoying what I write. I'll stop talking now.**

 **See you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Detention Drama

*****Author's Note*****

 **I'm back and with Chapter 3! Wow! I never thought so many people would be reading this story already. Almost 100 views and it's only been five days. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the Handymanshipping in the last chapter. There will be Oldrivalshipping in this chapter. The girls will make more appearance as well.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Detention Drama

 **In Science Class…**

The class is working on their assignment and Daisy decided to have a little chat with Misty.

"So, it seemed like you knew Ash Ketchum," Daisy said as she stared at Misty suspiciously.

"Not really. He was just showing me around,' Mist lied, Daisy laughed.

"Well, Ash doesn't usually interact with new students," Daisy said.

"Uh, why not?" said Misty glancing at the whiteboard already bored with this conversation.

 **"** Well, it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him," Daisy replied.

"That should be 16 over pi..." Misty said looking at the equation on the whiteboard. Leaf looked at Misty curiously.

"Yes, Miss Waterflower?" Asked Miss Ivy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just... Uh... Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" asked Misty. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible," said Miss Ivy. She checked the equation on her calculator.

"I stand corrected," said Miss Ivy smiling at Misty. She then corrected the equation on the whiteboard. "Oh... and welcome aboard," Misty grinned and went back to her book. Daisy had an offended look on her face. Leaf smirked. _Maybe just maybe._ Leaf thought.

* * *

 **After class…**

Ash stopped at the sign-up sheet and eyed it for a few seconds before moving on. Drew observed Ash's strange behaviour. As Ash moved on, Daisy came along and Drew pulled her aside

"Ash Ketchum was looking at our audition list," said Drew with a confused expression.

"Again? You know, he was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky about her. Where did she say she was from?" Asked Daisy.

"How should I know! Just because I hang out with Ash, doesn't mean I poke my nose into his business," said Drew. _Unlike someone I know._ He Thought. Daisy scoffed and strutted off and Drew reluctantly followed.

Daisy did a search for Misty Waterflower on the internet. Drew took a look at an article on Misty winning an award.

"Wow! An Einsteinette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?" Drew asked Daisy.

"I'm not sure that she is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But... there is no harm in making certain that Misty's welcome to school activities that are... well , appropriate for her. After all... she loves pi," Said Daisy smirking and feeling very highly of herself as she printed Misty's article and took it.

* * *

 **In the Auditorium…**

 **Detention Juniper Style!**

"Gold! More gold!" said Miss Juniper observing Emily's work. She then walked over to Ash and Gary to inspect their work on the tree. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Misty.

"Paint, paint! Let's go!" she said to Misty. Misty immediately began to paint faster.

As Miss Juniper walked away, Leaf hurried excitedly over to Misty, holding the printed article about Misty.

"The answer is yes!" Leaf she joyfully to Misty. Daisy listened in to the conversation from behind.

"Huh?" said Misty very confused.

"Our scholastic decathlon team has its first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you'" said Leaf smiling at Misty. Misty then noticed the printouts in Leaf's hand.

"Where did those come from?" asked Misty as she pointed to the printouts.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" asked Leaf getting very confused herself.

"Of course not," said Misty very concerned.

"Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school. Please?" Leaf pleaded.

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs," explained Misty. Daisy then walked over to the two girls.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Leaf," said Daisy with a fake smile. Leaf narrowed her eyes at Daisy, but quickly stopped as Miss Juniper began walking back towards them. The conversation had not gone unnoticed by Miss Juniper.

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of mobile phones," said Miss Juniper.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the gym…**

"Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks till the big game'" said Coach Ketchum pumped, but the energy was soon lost as he looked around.

"Where's Ash and Gary?" Asked Coach Ketchum. The team was silent, not wanting to tell him the bad news. Coach Ketchum was not pleased.

"Don't make me ask again," Coach Ketchum said sternly. There was silence again. Coach Ketchum blew a fuse.

"WHERE'S ASH AND GARY?!" He yelled at the team.

"Detention," they all replied defectively. Coach Ketchum sighed and stormed off to the auditorium.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the auditorium…**

Ash had fallen asleep and Gary was tickling his nose with a paper leaf. Miss Juniper was helping the people in the dressing rooms.

"Well, well, well. Look who couldn't resist themselves," Gary said to Leaf who was walking past carrying props. He stapled the leaf he was holding. Leaf stopped and looked up at Gary and slammed the props down on a nearby table.

"Excuse me?" Leaf said as she put her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"You heard me," said Gary smirking. "You saw me get a detention and you couldn't bear to part with me." Leaf completely lost it.

"YOU EGOTISTICAL JERK! IF YOU THINK I DID THAT TO GET THAT TO BE IN DETENTION WITH YOU, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Ash shot up suddenly, now awake from Leaf's yelling.

"Oh, I don't think I know," said Gary very pleased that she has gotten riled up. Leaf shot Gary a dirty look and Misty chuckled finding this very amusing. Leaf forgot all about the props and stormed off to the other side of the stage and Misty followed her.

"She wants me," said Gary to Ash. Ash shook his head. _Same old Gary._ Thought Ash smirking. _Wait until I tell the guys about this._

Miss Juniper returned from the dressing rooms unaware of the argument that had just taken place.

"Hopefully this experience has taught all of you a lesson, that at Pokemon High we do not tolerate the use of mobile phones in class," said Miss Juniper

Coach Ketchum arrived and was not happy.

"Where's my team, Juniper?" Asked Coach Ketchum who was very annoyed. He then noticed Ash and Gary in the prop tree. Leaf and Misty returned after they heard Coach Ketchum's voice.

"What the heck are those two doing in a tree?!" Yelled Coach Ketchum.

"It's called crime and punishment, Ketchum. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul," said Miss Juniper.

"Can we have a talk, please?" Coach Ketchum said to Miss Juniper. "And you two, in the gym, now!" Coach Ketchum yelled at Ash and Gary. Ash and Gary got out of the tree and left the auditorium. Leaf smirked at Gary.

"Bye, bye Jerk-o," said Leaf.

"See you later gorgeous," Gary winked at Leaf. She gasped as he walked off to the gym with Ash. Leaf shot a glare in Gary's direction and crossed her arms. Misty smirked at the whole scene. _Those two totally have a thing for each other._ Thought Misty.

* * *

 **At the Principal's Office…**

Miss Juniper and Coach Ketchum were already deep in an argument.

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice," said Mr Ketchum.

"If these were theatre performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?" asked Miss Juniper.

"Juniper, we are days away from our biggest game of the year," explained Coach Ketchum.

"And we, Ketchum, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter mewsical as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!" Argued Miss Juniper.

"Baskets! They shoot baskets," said Mr Ketchum getting very annoyed.

"Stop! Guys listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, ONE FACULTY! Can we not agree on that?" Asked Principal Elm very annoyed at the pair of them. Coach Ketchum and Miss Juniper shot each other a glare.

"So, Coach, how's the team looking? Ash got them whipped into shape?" Asked Principal Elm.

"Oh!" Yelled Miss Juniper very annoyed and stormed out of the office.

* * *

 **Back in the Gym…**

"The Rocket High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from 'em! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?" said coach Ketchum.

"Hey, what team?!" Yelled Gary.

"Moltres!" Yelled the team.

"What team?" Yelled Gary.

"Moltres!" Yelled the team.

"What team?" Yelled Gary.

"Moltres!" Yelled the team.

"What team?" Yelled Gary.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Yelled the team.

* * *

 **After School…**

Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn were walking together. Leaf had introduced Misty to the two them earlier that day and they all became close friends.

"So, how was detention girls?" Asked May with a cheeky grin.

"THAT STUPID, EGOTISTICAL, JERK!" Yelled Leaf. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIS FACE EVER AGAIN YOU HERE ME? NEVER!" Leaf was bright red with fury (Well maybe not just fury).

"Let me guess. It was Gary again wasn't it," said Dawn smirking.

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" asked Misty curiously.

"Oh yeah! You have a lot to catch up on girl. Too much actually." said May. She and Dawn burst out laughing.

Leaf went ten shades redder and shot them both a dirty glare. Misty giggled.

"Anyway…"began Leaf, trying to drop the subject before it got out of hand. "We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer," said Leaf.

"Yeah, I think you should join Misty," said May who was wiping away her tears.

"They're right Misty. You're really good. You could totally help them win," said Dawn was still clutching her sides from laughing too hard.

"I'm going to focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year," said Misty.

"But..." Leaf began to argue.

"What do you know about Ash Ketchum?" asked Misty dropping the subject.

"Ash? Hmm... I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader," Leaf began and walked into the group of cheerleaders in front of them and said, "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Ash Ketchum just the hottie super-bomb?"

"Hey I resent that!" said Dawn glaring at Leaf, May giggled.

The cheerleaders talked and giggled amongst themselves as they walked on.

"Ha-ha. See what I mean?" asked Leaf, Dawn still glaring at her.

"I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader," said Misty.

"Hey not all cheerleaders speak like that," said Dawn very annoyed. Leaf ignored Dawn and continued her conversation with Misty.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Ash the basketball bash," said Leaf.

"Well, have any of you tried to get to know him?" Misty asked the girls. Leaf and May shook their heads.

"Well, I know him a little since I'm one of the cheerleaders, but I don't know him that well," said Dawn.

"Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds," said May.

"My nail beds are history," said Misty holding up her hands.

"Mine too" said Leaf holding up her hands.

"Omg, sisters!" said May holding up her hands too.

"You guys should really do something about those," said Dawn chuckling.

They all giggled and walked off.

* * *

 **At The Ketchum Residence…**

Ash and his father were in the backyard basketball court getting in some after-school practice.

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing," said Mr Ketchum.

"It was my fault. Sorry, Dad," Ash apologised.

"You know Juniper will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too," said Mr Ketchum.

"Hey Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" asked Ash.

"You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on," answered Mr Ketchum.

"Well... no. I mean what if you want to try something really new, and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you," explained Ash.

"Well then, maybe they're not really your friends. And that was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader," replied Mr Ketchum.

"Dad, I'm not talking..." Ash began.

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Ash. Know what a scholarship is worth these days?" asked Mr Ketchum cutting Ash off.

"A lot," answered Ash nodding his head in defeat.

"Yeah. Focus. Ash, come on," said Mr Ketchum.

Ash once again nails the shot.

"Whoo!" Yelled Mr Ketchum.

 _What should I do?_ Ash asked himself.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

 **Well, what did you guys think about that twist on the detention? I hope you Oldrivalshippers out there enjoyed this chapter. Did you guys get the Team Rocket reference? (Rocket High Knights) I'm thinking later on for there to be a sleepover, but I'm still figuring out where to put it. Also I'm trying to upload as much as I can now since the holidays are coming up. I won't be able to upload then much since I'll be away for most of the time. Next chapter will be the long awaited auditions!**

 **See you in Chapter 4!**


End file.
